Things Aren't Always as They Seem
by Alice-Lydia-Frost
Summary: It was a normal Halloween party until a suspisious girl named,Zelena, changed it all.
1. The Begining

Hi I'm Alice and I am eighteen years old. It was Halloween day when everything changed.

* * *

My friends Zarina, Chase, Flash, and Rose were going to a party at the cemetary. I was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, Flash was dressed like The Flash, Chase was dressed like a cop, and Zarina was dressed like a zombie. We got to the cemetary earlier than everyone else, so we wondered around. I went to the dj table and turned on some music. I saw a girl dressed as a fortune teller lurching around. Chase came over to me and said,"What are you looking at?" I pointed at the fortune teller. "Yeah everyone says shes a descendant of Madam Lèstrange, a witch, everyone is scared of her."Chase explained. "I wonder..."I said walking towards her. She walked into a barn that said _**Do Not Enter!**_ I ignored the sign and followed her in. "Hello?"I asked curiously. "Who are you and why did you follow me?!"The girl said. "I'm Alice Winters and I was curious of what you were doing. Who are you?"I said. "I'm Zelena Lèstrange and I was just trying to get some peace and quiet."She said. "So, you're not going to join the party?"I asked. "No, and if I were you, I wouldn't either."She said. "Why not?"I asked. "At midnight there's a force that makes everyone become what they dressed up as."She said then vanished into thin air. I walked out of the barn and saw Flash with his girlfriend, Skeleta. I went over to Chase, who was by the gate. "I don't like it here."I said, staring at the stars. "Why not?"Chase asked, whatching people come in. "Well... I just don't!"I said raising my voice. I looked at him,"I'm sorry I raised my voice but I just have a bad feeling about tonight." "Okay, you don't have to stay but I am."Chase said looking into my eyes. He walked back to the cemetary and I went over to Zarina. She was talking to her boyfriend, Draco, who was dressed like a vampire. "Hey, guys."I said thinking of the two becoming their costumes. "Hey Alice, nice costume."Draco said looking me over. "Thanks, I guess."I said frowning. "Whats wrong?"Zarina asked me. "Chase and I had a fight."I said. "Oh"She said,"Well I guess we'll leave you alone." They walked away, I climbed up a tree and sat down. From up there I saw a girl with dark blond hair wearing a monster hunting costume. I climbed down and walked over to her. "Hi, aren't you the new girl at school?"I asked. "Yeah, I'm Buffy."She said.


	2. Midnight

It was one minute till midnight and I was getting scared. I was counting down the seconds in my head. _9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0,_ I saw all the peoples costumes become real and saw that mine became real too. I ran to a police officer. "Sir, what's going on."I asked pleading. "My name isn't "Sir" it's Officer Chase. What is yours?"He said. "Red Riding Hood. Now please answer my question for I have answered yours!"I yelled. "It is a party of someso-"He got cut off by a loud scream. A vampire was sucking the life out of a girl wearing a ball gown and a tiara. A monster hunter came up to him and killed him with a wooden stake. I screamed and saw a girl with long black hair and red eyes coming towards me, she smiled when she heard the scream, and I saw she had fangs. I started running, dropping my basket and holding the skirt of my dress, so I would be able to run. I ran out of the cemetary and down the street. I heard people screaming and crying. I tripped on something and fell. The vampire came up to me and said,"Wow, for a girl in a dress you run really fast, faster than me. I'm Rosaline, what's your name?" "Red Riding Hood."I said examining my bleeding knee. "No, your real name."She said while holding her nose. "I think it's Alice, but I don't remember."I said. Then all my memories came back. "Yeah it's Alice, Rose whats going on?"I said trying not to focus on the pain. "That descendant of a witch, Zelena, put a curse on everyone that was in the cemetary."She said, angrily. "But we're not in the cemetary any more."I said, trying to stand up but failing. "That's why your memories came back and why my teeth are fake again."She said smiling so her teeth would show. "Yay, now help me get back to the cemetary so I can reverse this curse."I said. "No there will be to many vampires, they will smell your knee the moment you get there."She said frowning. "I don't care, I will reverse the curse even if it kills me."I said, determined. "Fine but I'm going with you."She said. "Ok, now help me up."I smiled triumphantly.


	3. Reverse the Curse

We got back to the cemetary and all the vampires looked my way. Rose gave them her death glare. I saw Zelena in a tree and climbed it. "Why did you do this to us?"I asked. "It was midnight on Halloween when they killed her. And ever since that day I've watched people have parties celebrating her death. She was the best thing in the world. I swore I would get my revenge on the grandchild of the man who killed her. So I've been cursing everyone who's had a party on Halloween night here."She said. "What was his name?"I asked. "Sir Drew Winters."She said. "That's my grandfather."I gasped. "Your joking."She said, smile dissapearing. "No my full name is Alice Snow Winters."I said. "But your so nice and he was so,"She made a funny face,"Why are you nice to me when he wasn't nice to my grandma?" "Well I understand that your different, so am I. I have powers, ice and snow. And maybe he didn't get why she was so different. I mean like he tried to get my powers taken from me. So I understand why he killed her. It was out of fear of not knowing what might happen."I said. A few vampires were trying to jump up the tree inorder to kill me. "I'm so sorry I did this."She said, then chanted something and everyone was back to normal. I saw Rose and her boyfriend, Chad who was dressed as a vampire too, kiss. I looked around and found Chase kissing Sky, who was dressed as Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz. I got down from the tree and went over to them. "What the heck Chase!"I yelled. He stopped kissing Sky and looked shocked. "First we fight, second you walk away, and now you make out with her!"I yelled louder. I saw Sky shiver and realized it had started to snow. I made it stop and he said,"I thought we broke up! Thats why I was kissing her!" "We didn't!"I ran away from him into the barn. I sat on a haybale next to a white horse named Blaze. "Why do all things bad happen to me?!"I yelled. "It's not your fault."A voice said. "Who's there?"I asked. A girl with white skin and horns appeared from the shadows,"I am Maleficent, who are you?" "Alice Snow Winters."I said, cautiously. "Why are you crying?"She asked, walking towards me. "No reason."I sniffled. "The snow floating in the air say otherwise."Maleficent said, stoking Blaze. "There is no reason!"I screamed, running out the back heading home.


	4. Snow Storm

When I got home it was dark and all I wanted to do was die. I went inside, ran upstairs ignoring my mom, and slammed the door. I got my laptop out and started looking up the history of Madam Lèstrange. _Madam Lèstrange was born May 29th, 1689 and lived until May 30th, 2002. She lived a suspicious life. Everyone named her as a witch and chose to stamkdy away from her, except Sir Henry Snow. Sir Henry Snow was a knight sent by the king to kill Lèstrange. But they fell deeply inlove. They had two daughters. Lady Genevieve and Lady Samantha/ Sam. Lady Genevieve had powers that could control the winter elements. Sir Henry died at the age 36, everyone believed Lèstrange poisoned him. So the king sent Sir Drew Winters to kill her and he succeeded. Though Sir Drew fell inlove with Lady Genevieve and they had a lovely daughter which they named, Lady Lillian. Lady Lillian fell inlove with a peasant boy named, Joseff. They got married and had a daughter named, Alice Snow Winters. But Lady Sam had a daughter named Zelena who had the same powers as her grandmother._ I thought for a moment then gasped,"Me and Zelena are cousins?!" I closed my laptop and sat at my desk looking out the window. And fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up I realized that I'd never gone to the neighbors house nor have I seen anyone come out. I went downstairs and out the door. I walked over to the neighbors house and knocked on the door. A girl with dark blond hair answered it. "Hi... Buffy?!"I said smiling. "Hey Alice so your my neighbor?"She said. "Yeah, how was the Halloween party last night?"I asked. "Weren't you there?"She asked skeptically. "Yeah but I left early."I said like it was obvious. "It was fine."She said not smiling. "How come you were killing the monsters?"I asked oblivious. "I'm a vampire slayer, well actually a monster slayer."She said smiling. "I have to go but I'll see you at school."I said running back to my house. I got my bookbag and ran to the bus stop. The bus drove past me, apparently not noticing I was there. I ran after it yelling,"STOP THE BUS!" The bus stopped and I walked in. Chad was sitting towards the back of the bus with his friend, Tyler. I saw an open spot next to Rose. I walked towards the back and tripped over someones foot. I fell down. My glasses fell off and I couldn't find them. Someone helped me up and put my glasses on me. "Thank you."I said looking down. "No problem."A male voice said. I looked up and saw Draco smiling at me. I smiled and walked past him to sit next to Rose.

* * *

"Rose?"I said. "Yes?"She asked. "Who tripped me?"I asked her. "Chase."She said staring out the window. When we got to school everyone got off before us. Rose and I got off and stood outside the door. Draco came up to us and looked at me,"Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks again for giving me my glasses."I said, smiling. "You are very welcome."He said, suddenly looking over my shoulder. His smile became a flat line. I looked behind me and saw Chase with Sky. I frowned and turned back around. Rose tapped my shoulder and pointed down. I saw frost at my feet. With a single wave of my hand the frost disappeared. "Well I best be off to class."Rose said, walking away. "I should be too."I said, smiling at Draco. "Okay see you at lunch."He said smiling then we went to our classes.


	5. Ice

I went to my chorus class and sat down in the back row. The teacher was showing us a new song that we would do for our Christmas concert. The song was Mary Did You Know. We had to have one soprano solo singer. All the girls except for me raised their hands. "Alice."She said. "Yes, Mrs. Lillian?"I asked. "You will be singing the solo."She said. I could tell my face was red because everyone started laughing. I knew I was a good singer but I had terrible stage fright. People started shivering and I saw the floor frosted over. I quickly flicked my hand and it disappeared. The bell rang and it was off to lunch with me.

* * *

Zarina was talking to Rose, Draco was talking to Flash, Skeleta was talking to Buffy. I walked up to them,"I'm going for a car ride." Draco and Flash looked at me,"Why?" "I just need to clear my mind."I said, trying to smile. "I'll go with you."Draco said quickly. "Okay."I said frowning.

We walked outside and I created an ice blue sports car and got in. Draco got in and I started the car. I drove out of the parking lot and drove down the block. "You seem really quiet."I said to Draco. "Why would you care?"I asked. "Because you're my friend."He said. "True."I stated. "What's wrong?"He asked. "Just seeing Chase and Sky got me mad."I said. "Why would that be?"He asked. "I don't really know."I looked at him. He looked me in the eyes and I saw fir the first time that his eyes were a mix between red and brown. He looked at the rode,"Look out!" I looked infront of me and slammed on the brakes. A semi-truck hit us and the car flipped over. I screamed as the glass from the windows broke and cut into us. I looked around and Draco was doing the same. The car was in a ditch and we were upside down. "Are you okay?"Draco asked. "I'm not sure."I said. I tried to move my legs but they were stuck between the wheel and the seat. "I'm stuck."I told him. The car started to frost over and ice covered the part of the seat where my hands were. I took my phone out and called Rose. _Hello?_ I heard Rose. "Rose, call 911, and tell them that we have been in a crash."I told her. _Okay,_ She said then I hung up. I felt something warm running down the side of my head. "Draco, is my head bleeding?"I asked him. "Yeah, it's just cut from the glass."He said. I frowned and pressed my hands on the steering wheel. The wheel pushed up and my legs were free. I unbuckled and tried to push open the door. I turned so my feet were facing the door. I kicked it and it fell open. Draco and I scrambled out of the car. Draco stood up and helped me up. My head immediately started hurting. I heard sirens and Draco saying that my head was still bleeding. My vision started to blur and I fell to the ground.


	6. Fire

I woke up with my head hurting and my stomach growling. A woman walked in with a tray of food. "Is your head hurting?"She asked me. "No it's fine."I said, shoveling food into my mouth. "Someone would like to see you."She said smiling. "Okay."I said. A boy walked in and asked,"Alice are you alright?" "Yes."I asked. "That is wonderful."He said. "Who are you?"I asked. "Alice it's me."He said. Then I realized, that was Draco. His arm was in a sling and he had a shallow cut on his head. "Oh, Draco."I said stunned. My head started hurting again and the room frosted over. I laid my head down and Draco walked over to me. "What did your parents say when they found out?"I asked him. "They were ticked off but happy to see I was okay."He said. I sat up slowly and put my legs over the sid of the bed. They were bruised badly. I held onto Draco as I stood up. He put his arm around my waist so I wouldn't fall. His hand felt like a hot branding iron against my abnormally cold skin. I started to walk and it felt like I was walking on nails. I used my free hand and created a crutch. I leaned on it and made another one. I walked to the door and Draco opened it. My head stopped hurting and we walked down the hall and into the lobby. I saw Rose, Zarina, Flash, Buffy, and Skeleta sitting down talking to each other. When they saw me, they all ran over to me and nearly knocked me down if it weren't for Draco being behind me. They hugged me and Draco walked over to Zarina and told her something. We all went back to school and everyone asked Draco and I what happened. We told them and went to our last block.

* * *

Draco and I always have sat next to each other but something was different about today. I'm pretty sure that we were to shy to talk to each other… for the first time ever. "What did you and Zaria talk about in the hospital?"I asked him after a half hour of silence. "We broke up."He said. "Why?"I asked. "Because I like someone else."He said smiling a little. "Who?"I asked. He opened his mouth to say something and the bell rang. I picked up my stuff and stood up. We walked out of class and went to the parking lot. "I like you."He said smiling. "Really? Even after I almost killed you."I asked stunned. He gave me a quick nod. His smile turned into a frown. I saw Chad coming towards us. "What did you do to yourself?"He asked sounding worried. "Why would you care?"Draco said angrily. "I wasn't talking to you."Chad said turning to him. "Well I'm pretty sure it's obvious that she doesn't want to talk to you."Draco growled. "Both of you stop this."I said, my head started to hurt. Chad grunted and stomped off. "That jerk."Draco hissed. "Yeah."I said, walking towards the direction of my house. Draco walked with me and we talked about why we thought Roseline was acting strange. When we got to my house he continued walking. We live next door to each other. I walked into the house and my mom was sitting next to my older sister. I snuck past them and went upstairs to my room. I quietly shut the door, grabbed my laptop, and sat down on my bed. I put the crutches on the floor and opened it up. I looked at my e-mail and saw that I had one from Draco.

 _Hey Alice,_

 _Look out your window._

 _Sincerly, Draco_

* * *

I looked out of the window that faced his house and saw him standing there. I opened the window and said,"Hey, what do you need?" He opened his window and said,"I think I know why Rose has been acting so weird." "Really? Why?"I asked. "Halloween night she wasn't faking about being a vampire."He said, looking at the house across the street. "She did say her dog has been acting strange and that her teeth have been hurting."I said meeting his gaze. Rose was outside trying to get Princess, her dog, to come to her. I looked down into the opening between our houses. "Meet me in the backyard."I told him and shut my window. I got my crutches and went downstairs. I hopped out the door and went around back. I stood at the gate between my house and Draco's house. He was next to his dogs house. The big german shepard bounded out of the dog house and ran over to the gate. "Hey Lila."I said to the two year old pup. Draco opened the gate and we walked to Roseline's house. Princess ran over to me and jumped in my arms. Rose came over to me and I felt Princess starting to growl and shake. Draco's eyes lit up like fire and something bright shot out of his hand and hit Rose. "ROSE!"I yelled.


	7. Truth

"Draco! What did you do?"I exclaimed. I went over to Rose who now had a red mark on her arm from where Draco hit her. "I'm sorry. I have powers and if I get scared I can't control them."He said. Rose sat up and hissed at Draco. "You burned me!"She yelled. I stood next to Draco and I made the crutches disappear. I held on to his arm and he flinched. "You're freezing."He said. "I have powers too, only they are very cold."I said smiling. Rose stood up and she showed her fangs. "Rose calm down. You don't need to act this way."I said. "You don't tell me what to do."She snapped. "You're right I don't but you still don't need to become this."I said, starting to become frightened. "Just shut up."She said angrily. I looked at her and saw her eyes turn into a mix between blue and black. "I won't not until you calm down."I stated. She growled and started walking towards us slowly. My legs still weren't strong enough to move on their own so I had to stand still and hold on to Draco. The ground froze over and the air dropped by twenty degrees. I felt something cold form in my hand. I looked down and saw a sword made of ice in my hand. Rose was infront of us a fraction of a second. I stood frozen in fear and the sword disappeared. Draco used his power and hit her with a ball of fire. Rose fell to the ground. I created an A.T.V. and Draco got on. I hopped on behind him. We rode all down the road and didn't stop. I was holding on to Draco tightly and I'm pretty sure he was smiling. We stopped at the school where the eleventh graders were having a dance. I created some crutches and got off the A.T.V. Draco got off it and I made it disappear.

* * *

We walked in and I quickly created a blue dress, while Draco created a tux with his powers. We walked inside and I made two casts to go on my legs so no one would see the bruises. I walked inside and used the crutches to move. We sat on the bleachers and I saw my older sister dancing with her boyfriend Jack. She saw me and walked over to us. "Hey Alice what are you doing here?"She asked. "I'm waiting for you,"I said,"why, Alex?" "I just wondered, who's he?"She asked, looking at Draco. "I'm Draco, nice to meet you."He said smiling. Alex leaned down and whispered in my ear,"He's cute, much cuter than Chase." "I know."I whispered back. She stood straight and wakked back to her date. I looked at Draco and his eyes were lit up like a flame. "Are you alright?"I asked him. "Yeah, why?"He asked. "Your eyes are lit up."I told him. "Sorry they do that when I get nervous."He said. "Mine do it to but only if I get mad, nervous, or even scared."I said. He smiled. "What?"I asked. "Your eyes are lit up right now."He said, moving a little closer to me. "That's mostlikely because I'm nervous."I informed him. "Why would that be?"He asked, moving closer. "That's why."I said pointing at the spotlight that had landed on us. I looked at my sister who was staring at me. My eyes were lit up and were as blue as ice. Frost formed at my feet. I was scared. I stood up, grabbed my crutches, and went as quick as I possibly could out the door.

* * *

I sat on the floor and watched people go in and out of the gym. Draco came out and sat next to me. "What's wrong?"He asked. "I don't like being infront of crowds."I told him. "Well you left a trail of frost behind you, your eyes are still glowing, and I could tell that you were scared."He said informingly. I looked at him and his eyes were glowing. "Why are your eyes glowing?"I asked. "Because…"He stopped short. "Because…"I pressed on. "Because…I was, am, worried about you."He sighed. "Aw that's so sweet."I smiled. I looked at the frost and waved my hand. It disappeared. Draco was Looking at me and I smiled. _This is my chance,_ I thought. I leaned in and kissed him. He put his hands on each side of my face. His hands became very hot and felt like lava against my skin. I yelped and jumped back. My face was hot and a sheet of ice was where my feet had been. I stood up and looked at my legs. The bruises were gone. I didn't feel the pain I had felt before from when I stood up the first time. The crutches disappeared and I was back in my jeans and a t-shirt. I stepped back and saw Alex standing in the doorway of the gym, looking at me. I grinned and Draco was standing next to me,grinning too. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Lets go see if Rose is okay."I said.


	8. Blood

We went to see Rose and she wasn't in her room. We checked the backyard and I saw a trail of dead animals and blood. I followed the trail and found Rose behind the shed. She was eating a rat. I looked at her in disgust but when she saw me she dropped it and wiped her mouth. "Sorry, I've just been so hungry."She said. "It's alright but control your thirst."I said. She stood up and looked over at Draco. "Don't hurt him."I warned her. "I won't, if he doesn't hurt me."She said. "I won't."Draco assured her. I walked over to Draco and smiled. Rose looked at us and ran off. "Where is she going?"Draco asked. "I don't know."I said. "I do."A small voice said. We turned around and saw Zarina. "How?"I asked. "I read her mind, she's going to go as far from this town as she can get."She told us. "Well at least she won't be killing anything here, for a while."Draco smirked. "Or threatening to kill."I added. Zarina disappeared, so Draco and I went to a small restraunt called, Frosts. "Good evening, Jackson."I said to the white haired seventeen year old that was behind the counter. "Evening? It's evening already?"He asked. "Yes, sadly, it is."I said, smiling. When he saw Draco he mouthed,"Who's he?" "Oh, Draco, this is my brother, Jackson, Draco is my boyfriend."I said watching his expression. "So Chase wasn't good enough for you, huh, well I never liked that guy."He said frowning. "Oh, and before I forget, I'm thinking of trying out for the hockey team."I informed him before going to the back. Once I got in the door, I put on the hat that has the stores logo on it. "Jackson and I work together in order to keep the family business alive."I told him. "Does your sister help out?"Draco asked. "No she's normally to busy with college interviews to help out."I said. I put on the apron that had my name on it then grabbed a notepad and a pen and put it in the pocket. I walked out and took over the cash register. Jackson put the open sign on the door and went to the kitchen. "Draco why don't you go help my brother?"I asked him. "Okay but I'm not going to wear a hairnet."He stated. I looked at him and smirked. "Okay but try to get along with him."I said. I kissed his cheek and he went into the kitchen.

* * *

A person that I had seen from school walked in with her friends. Chase and Sky were in the little group. My eyes widened, so I ducked my head, and rushed into the kitchen. "I can't do it."I said to Jackson. "Why?"Draco asked. "Because Chase is out there with Sky."I almost cried. "So?"He said. "So, he doesn't know that I work here."I complained. Draco's mouth formed an "o" shape. "Jack, please take over for me."I pleaded. He gave me a simple nod and walked out the door. I watched him and an order came up.

 _Order #1, one chocolate shake, three hotdog, two sodas, one hamburger._

I made the shake while Draco made the hot dogs and hamburger. The soda dispencer was outside of the kitchen so I put the food, the shake, and two cups on a tray. I walked out of the kitchen and called,"Number one." Chase came up to the counter and looked me in the eyes. "Alice?"He questioned. "Yes?"I asked. "Wow you've gone below the line."He smirked. I gave him a questionable look. "You know, below the popularity line, only losers work here."He said, starting to laugh. "You know what I am so tired of you."I raised my voice. "What?"He said. "I'm tired of you thinking that you're better than everyone else!"My voice started to crack. "Can I just have my food?"He asked. "You want your food, well here you go."I said, pouring the milkshake on his head. "Alice!"I heard Jack yell. I backed up and realized that the whole restraunt was frozen. But I didn't care, I stormed out the back and ran into the woods. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I cried and it started snowing. The wind picked up, and the small storm turned into a blizzard. I then realized that the whole town was frozen over. I went back to the restraunt to find Jackson trying to unfreeze the door, Draco trying to keep the group warm, and Chase acting like a drama king. I walked over to the door and unfroze it. Jackson pushed it but it didn't open. "It must be frozen from outside."Jack said. "Who's power is doing this?"I heard Sky ask. "Mine is."I turned to face her. I looked at everyones faces. Fear. That was all I saw. I knew the look of fear pretty well. I've worn the expression many times before. "She's a monster." "A witch." "A demon." I heard people saying. "She's evil."I heard Chase say.

* * *

"I Am NOT!"I yelled. Ice shot out of my hand and hit the wall right next to Chase's head. I looked at all their struck faces. But what hurt the most was when I saw Draco's face. He didn't look scared just a little shocked. My brother wore the same look. I ran back outside and went into the street. All I saw was ice, ice,and even more ICE! The blizzard still raged on but it didn't bother me. I looked around and went towards Frost's doors. I made the ice melt and everyone came out. "You should never have come here."I yelled over the wind that was howling in my ears. I ran down the street and didn't stop.


	9. A New Curse

I ran and ran until I was at in a part of the woods I did not know about. I stopped to catch my breath and looked at my surroundings. It looked as though I was in the North Pole. I started walking and heard someone or something talking to me. " _Alice."_ It said. " _Choossse wisssely"_ It prodded. " _Follow meeee, you need to lissssttteennn tooooo meeeeee."_ It commanded. "Get out of my head."I whined. _"Neeevvvveeerr, youu beeelonnggg withh meeeee, cooommmee toooo meeeee."_ It hissed. "No, get out, please please!"I begged. _"Youuu willll lisssttteenn toooooo meee."It commanded._ "No! Please get out of my head!"I yelled.

* * *

"NOOOOO!"I screamed. I jolted up and was drenched in sweat. _It was just a dream,_ I thought. " _Noooooo, ittttt wasssnnn'ttttt."_ The voice said. I curled up and started crying. I was in my room and heard someone knocking on the door. The door opened and I saw Draco come in. "Alice?"He asked. "Wh-what?"I asked. "Did you have a bad dream?"He sat next to me. "I don't know."I lied. " _Yesssss youu dooooo_ "The voice said. "Get out of my head."I said. _"Now, now, don't sssscarrre yourrr boyfrrriend."_ It said. "Alice?"what's wrong?"Draco asked warily. "Nothing."I answered. _"Tellllll himm the trrrruth."It said._ "No."I whispered. _"You darrrre defyyyy meeee?!"_ It yelled. "Get Out Of My HEAD!I screamed. Draco stared at me with wide eyes. I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes. _"You can't get rrrrid of me, not afterrrrr what you almosssssst did to Chasssse."_ It said. I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling. Draco laid back and I looked at him. _I can get rid of it,_ I thought. I sat back up and walked over to the window. I touched it and frost covered it. I sighed and looked outside. I saw Chase. _"Therrrrrre he issss, go to himmm, NOW!"_ It commanded. I turned aroundand Draco was behind me. I gave him a hug and cried. I leaned my head back and looked into his glowing eyes. I kissed him. To my surprise he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I snaked my arms around his neck. _"You can't get rrrrrid of meee tha-"_ The voice disappeared. I backed away from Draco and frowned. _The voice was female,_ I thought, _Sky!_ I walked over to the door and opened it. "I'm sorry but I need some air."I lied. _"Onccce again you lie to himmm, and forrr what rrreasssson, becausse you'rrrre afrrraid of himm thinking you'rrrre a lunaticc."Sky said._ I was outside and no one else was out. "HE WILL NOT THINK I AM A LUNATIC,"I yelled,"JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _"No, NEVER EVER EVER!"She screeched._ "Very mature."I heard someone.

* * *

I whipped around and saw Jack staring at me. "Jack."I gasped. He opened his arms and I ran to him, giving him a hug. "She- She's in my head an- and won't come out."I told him. "I know, I can hear her too."He said. I released him and saw two shadowy figures coming towards us. I looked at my bedroom window and saw Draco's red eyes. They were glowing like embers. I looked at the shadowy figures and shot ice at them. It didn't hurt them. I looked around and saw a third one comeing up from behind us. It ran towards us at super speed. I grabbed Jack and jumped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I was flying and so was Jack. I looked down and saw Sky. _"You can't essscape!"_ She hissed. "Shut up. You know what, why are you in my head anyway."I questioned her. _"You trrrried tooo killl ussssss!"_ She yelled. I looked at her,"I never meant to." Suddenly something grabbed Jack and dragged him down. "JACK!"I screamed. Something grabbed me and everything went dark.


	10. Fear

When I woke up I saw nothing but darkness. I looked around and my eyes adjusted. I was surrounded by bars. Then it hit me, I was in a cage. I saw white hair. Jack. "Jack where are we?"I asked. He shrugged. I saw a mirror across from me. My blonde hair was white now. I looked at my clothes and they were made of ice. "This has to be a dream."I told myself. " _It'sss nott a drrreamm."_ A voice said. I looked at the mirror and saw myself talking to me. _"You'rrree nottthhhingg but a worrrthlesss child."_ My reflection said. I saw a shadowy figure lurching around in the dark. "Who's there?"I said. "Aw you caught me."A girl came out. Skylar. "Skylar Black, I should have known."I heard Jack say. "You guessed correctly, Jackie."She said. "You are just like your father."I hissed. She walked over to me,"Don't speak of my father."She growled. "He was an idiot, scaring children for the fun of it, that is not right!"I yelled. "I said don't speak of my father."She said loudly. "Why are you in his house and following in his footsteps if you don't want for him to be spoken about?"I asked. She got in my face. "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!"She yelled. "I WILL DO AS I PLEASE!"I yelled back. She smacked me and everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up the side where she hit me hurt. Jack was in my cage with me. "Are you alright?"He asked. "Yeah, how long was I out?"I asked. "About a day."He said. I stood up and saw that Jacks hair had a brown streak in it. "Um, Jack."I said. "Um, Alice."He said. "Your hair has a brown streak in it."We said at the same time. "What?!"We said. I looked in the mirror and saw my hair. There was a brown streak where my bangs grew in. My bangs were the same length of my hair so it was hard to tell if they were bangs. I looked around and no one else was here. "We have to find a way out of here."I said looking at the bars. "We could try freezing them."Jack said. I walked over to the bars and took hold of them. The bars froze and started creaking. I punched them with all my might and they broke. I climed through and held onto the bars. I looked at the floor and a squeak came out of my mouth. The floor was twelve feet below the cage. I looked at Jack and his eyes were wide. My hands were sweating and my feet were hanging. My hand slipped and fell. I gripped the bar in my left hand and it started slipping. My hand released and I dropped. "JACK!"I screamed in fear. Jack dove forward and grabbed my hand. "It's okay I won't let you fall,"He said,"give me your other hand." I reached up with my other hand and he grabbed it. He pulled me back into the cage and Ihugged him. I cried and said,"Thank you Jack." "Anything for family."He said. I let him go and stood up. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at the floor. I made a ladder and climbed down it. The floor was cold. My shoes had fallen off and disappeared. Jack came down and the ladder disappeared. I looked for a way out and found a phone. " _Don't touch it!"_ The voice in my head yelled. I listened to it and a glowing green whisp appeared. _"Follow mee."_ It said. Then it started moving towards a pair of stairs. I followed it. Up the stairs we went and it went to a room. I opened the door and went inside closing it behind me. The whisp flew up another set of stairs and I ran after it. " _Stop."_ It said. We were in a room with a balcony. _"Onto the balcony."_ It said. I went onto the balcony with it and saw the full moon. "Beautiful."I said in awe. The stars were in constellations. Pegasus, Orion, Scorpio, Cygnus, Lyra, and many others in their forms. _"Cygnus is my favorite."It said._ Cygnus is a swan and it is very beautiful. "Orion is my favorite, because he always points to where you should go next."I said. I looked at Pegasus and it shone bright. " _Follow me._ "It said again. It flew back inside and up another set of stairs. I followed it and we were on the roof of the house. It was more of a castle than a house. I stood on the ledge and looked at the sky. "What are you doing here?"Someone said. I looked behind me and saw Skylar. "The wisp led me here."I said. "That sneaky little thing."She growled. "You need to leave, NOW!"She yelled. "No this is beautiful why would you hide this place."I asked. She came towards me and I started backing up. My feet were on the very edge of the ledge. She kept coming towards me and I inched back some more. My feet slipped.


	11. Chapter 11

I screamed. My hand held onto the edge of the ledge and it started sweating. I looked down at the ground that was three stories below. I screamed again. I heard laughing. "Skylar help me."I pleaded. I looked down and Jack was staring at me. "Help, Jack."I said. My hand slipped and I fell. Suddenly I was in Jacks arms. We were flying. He lowered down and we were on the ground. He put me down and I hugged him. "Thank you again."I said. I let him go and we ran towards town. I stopped once we got to my house. My head was spinning as I opened the door. Jack and I went inside and saw our sister watching Once Upon a Time. I looked at my reflection and apperently my hair was almost brown. So was Jacks. I closed the door once Jack was inside and heard the voice. _"Stay inside no matter what."_ It warned. I locked the door an saw Draco sitting in the game room. He was playing something. I walked up behind him and hugged him. His skin flared up. "Ouch."I said. He turned around and hugged me. "Draco, you're burning me."I said. "Sorry."He said backing up. His eyes wandered to my hair. "What's with your hair."He asked. "I don't know but Jack's hair is doing it too. And my powers are weaker than usual."I said. I looked at his glowing eyes, they were dimmer than usual. "How are your powers?"I asked. "Weak, but when you showed back up, they feel stronger."He said. "Mine too."I told him. There was a knock at the door. Hannik, a boy from school, was stansding in the opening. "Hey, Alice, is Jack home?"He asked staring at Draco. "Yeah he's in his room, doing who knows what, I can show you the way."I said. He smiled and I closed the door. "Stay down here"I told Draco. I walked upstairs and opened Jack's door. "Jack what the heck."I shouted. I closed the door behind me once I got in his room. He was staring at his hair. "My hair is completely brown!"He pouted. I looked in the mirror and saw my curly hair turning completely brown. I swore under my breath. "How did this happen?"I asked. A silver bangle on his arm was glowing. "OWWW!"He cried. "What is that?"I asked. "Something that Mr. Black gave me."He said. I face palmed. "He cursed it you, idiotic little-"I stopped short. My pale skin got a little darker, like it had been tanned. I grabbed Jack's arm and pulled the thing off. Almost immediatly our hair and skin went back to normal. My hair still had a blonde streak in it but I was fine with white hair. Hannik looked at us. "What in the world."He said. "So Hannick how's your sister?"Jack asked. "Sky? Oh she is PISSED at you."He looked at me. "Why?"I asked. He stared at me. "Because you almost killed Chase."Jack said softly. "It wasn't meant to happen, I was scared she can't blame me for that."I yelled but immedietly lowered my head and said,"Sorry I get frustrated easily." "No problem, so does Sky."Hannick said. "I'm going back downstairs."I said, walking out of the room. I went downstairs and sat on the couch, next to Draco. The tv was on but Draco was looking at the floor. "What's the matter?"I asked. "I'm just thinking."He said, coming out of his daze. I looked at him,"About?"I asked. "Graduation."He stared at me. "I know, my hair is white, but why are you worrying about graduation."I asked. "When graduation comes you said you wanted to travel around the world and become a singer."He said, his eyes burning like a flame that burns in the night. "Yeah so.."I said, confused. "So I said I wanted to help your brother out at Frosts."He said, his eyes dimming. "Okay."I said. "I've been thinking a lot about this."He said his eyes flaring up again. "What is it?"I asked. "Alice will you do me the greatest honor in the world and... marry me?"He asked. I froze. "Can I do you the best honor, yes I will."I said. "Alice you've made me the happiest man alive."He said then kissed me passionately.


	12. Burned

It has been a week since Draco proposed to me and Zarina is flipping out. She's telling me what types of food there will be, what songs will be played, what dress I'm going to wear, and Rose will do my hair. We went to a shop that sells wedding dresses and Zarina chose what she thought would look best on me. She chose three really poofy gowns, two slim ones, and four that had a train. I put on one of the poofy ones and the floor around me froze. I showed Zarina and Rose. They looked like they would fall out. I put the next poofy dress on and automatically took it off. I put the next one on and did the same thing. I tried the first slim one on and couldn't breathe. I took it off and went to the next one. It was a little snug, the front was shorter than the back. I took it off and laid it down neatly. I put on one with a train and showed it to Zarina and Rose. "That one!"Rose screeched. "You better work it honey."Zarina said and snapped her fingers. I walked over to the jewelry section and saw a tiara. "Excuse me but may I see this for a moment?"I asked the woman behind the counter. "Yes, you may."She said picking it up and handing it to me. My hair was in a bun with little ringlets on each side of my face. I put it on and positioned it. "Alice?"A male voice asked. I turned around and saw Chase standing behind me. "Oh, hi Chase."I said blushing. The air got really cold but it didn't bother me. "You're getting married, I presume?"He said. "Yes, to Draco."I said. "What did he do? Knock you up?"He smirked. "No... he did not... What do you want?"I demanded. "Nothing, I came to say hello to my mother."He said walking over to the lady behind the counter. I walked back over to my friends and put the dress back in its little tote. "Mrs. Morgenstern, we would like to but the dress and the tiara."I said. "Okay, it's on the house."She said. I put my jogging suit on and put the tiara in the dress's tote. We left and got in my car. I stomped on the gas and we sped off to the shoe store.

* * *

I put on a pair of white heels and started walking up and down the aisle, making sure that when I actually walked down the aisle that I wouldn't break my neck. We bought the shoes and I dropped Rose off by her house, Zarina by her house and went home. Jackson was sitting on the couch with Draco and Alex. Alex was eating a bucket of popcorn, Draco was watching tv, and Jack was staring at his hair. "Jack your hair will be just fine. Alex how much popcorn can you eat without getting full?"I asked. "Hey sweetheart."Draco said. "Hey baby."I sat on his lap sideways and stared at what looked like Batman Returns. "Zarina decided to keep the dress at her house along with everything else."I told them. "She's a good friend, but she can be pretty, whats the word I'm looking for?"Alex said. "Pushy?"Jack suggested. "Crazy?"Draco said. "Hyper."She said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a handfull of popcorn. I threw a few pieces at Jack. "Stop messing with your hair!"I said, harshly. "But it's so white."He said. "Doesn't look that different to me."Alex said. I laughed and gave Draco some popcorn. "Can we change this?"I asked. We were at the part in the movie where The Penguin has black blood running out of his mouth. "Why?"Draco asked. "Because if we don't I will have to throw up on you."I threatened. "I think the wedding should be on Christmas."I said. "Maybe."He said. I got up and went upstairs to my room. I picked up my lyric sheet and read the lyrics to Mary Did You Know.

* * *

Christmas is only two days away and tonight was my chorus concert. I'd been practicing my solo for at least a week or two. And tonight I had to do it infront of people. I was wearing a baby blue silk dress and the white heels that I would wear with my wedding dress. My hair was pinned back and the man would soon introduce me and I would walk out on stage. "It is my pleasure to welcome our soloist Alice Winters!"He said. I walked out on stage and heard clapping, whistling, and cheering. I stood infront of the microphone and started.

Mary, did you know  
That your baby boy will one day walk on water?  
Mary, Did you know  
That your baby boy will save our sons and daughters?,  
Did you know  
That your baby boy has come to make you new?  
This child that you've delivered  
Will soon deliver you

Mary, did you know  
That your baby boy will give sight to a blind man?  
Mary, did you know  
That your baby boy will calm a storm with His hand?  
Did you know  
That your baby boy has walked where angels trod?  
And when you kiss your little baby  
You've kissed the face of God

Mary, did you know?  
The blind will see  
The deaf will hear  
And the dead will live again  
The lame will leap  
The dumb will speak  
The praises of the Lamb

Mary, did you know  
That your baby boy is Lord of all creation?  
Mary, Did you know  
That your baby boy will one day rule the nations?  
Did you know  
That your baby boy is heaven's perfect Lamb?  
This sleeping child you're holding  
Is the Great I am

I held the last note as long as I could and when I stopped everything was silent. I hadn't realized but I had my eyes closed and when I opened them the room was filled with snow. _Well at least I know how nervous I was,_ I thought. I flicked my wrist and the snow went away.


	13. Jitters

It was an hour before the wedding and I was in a room inside a church putting on my dress. The dress was a little toga style, but had a small train in the back. My hair was up and had ringlets. The tiara was placed on my head along with the veil. My shoes were a pearly white and my skin was perfectly pale. I watched as Alex strode into the room. Her hair pinned back with fake pink flowers. Her dress was short in the front and long in the back. She sat down and put her shoes on. "Alex?"I asked. "Yes?"She said. "What do you do when you're really nervous?"I asked. "You try not to think about it."She said. I heard a knock at the door and when Alex opened it Jack was standing in the doorway. His white hair had turned brown again. My hair was turning brown but the platinum blonde streak stayed. "You ready?"He asked me. "Yes."I lied. I walked over to him and he held out his arm. I took it and Alex gave me a boquet of white and light blue roses. Jack led me to the doors of the chapel doors. I took a deep breath. The music started and Jack led me into the chapel. Everyone ooed and awed at my dress. When we got down to Draco, Jack hugged me tight and kissed my cheek. I turned to Draco, whos eyes were burning like fire, and the ceremony began.

* * *

After the ceremony everyone went into the banquet hall. I sat with Draco behind a long table. The room was decorated with light blue and red lace the tables were decorated with light blue candle flames and red table cloths. Rose went up to the stage and said,"Alice you are my best friend in the whole world so I want you to come up her and sing a song." I shook my head but Flash and Jack were already pulling me towards the stage. The band started with a paced beat and when I realized what song it was I started singing.

It's 10 past 2, still up thinking of you  
If I showed you all I really want to  
Would you stay, dare to push me away  
I just can't return anymore

Timid heart, hide my scars  
Make me stronger

I can't take this any longer  
I need, I need you like water  
It's on the tip of my tongue  
I'm not asking for much  
Just your love and not another  
'Cause your embrace keeps me warmer  
Could I tell you this time  
How I wish you were mine

My voice cracks, I wait for it to pass  
Heart beats fast for words I can't take back  
And so I pray I don't drive you away  
'Cause I'm scared of what I have to tell you

Timid heart, hide my scars  
Make me stronger

I can't take this any longer  
I need, I need you like water  
It's on the tip of my tongue  
I'm not asking for much  
Just your love and not another  
'Cause your embrace keeps me warmer  
Could I tell you this time  
How I wish you were mine

I'll take you higher, take you high  
I can make you come alive  
Open your eyes, change your mind  
I'll take you higher, take you high

I can't take this any longer  
I need, I need you like water  
It's on the tip of my tongue  
I'm not asking for much  
Just your love and not another  
'Cause your embrace keeps me warmer  
Could I tell you this time  
How I wish you were mine  
How I wish you were mine  
How I wish you were mine

When I finished the entire room was freezing. _Not again,_ I thought. I flicked my hand and the temprature went back to normal. I scurried back to my seat and plopped down in my seat.

* * *

Draco stood at the bottom of the staircase and opened the limo door. He had decided that our honeymoon would begin right after the wedding. I was dressed in a light blue dress(Skeleta chose it) and white heels. I got in the limo and we drove off slowly. "Remind me where we're going, again?"I asked. "To Hawaii remember."He kissed me lightly. I smiled and looked out the window. Rose, Skeleta, Flash, Jack, Zarina, and Alex were waving goodbye. I waved back and the limo drove away. I took out my phone and saw an email from someone.

 _Dear Alice, It is my understanding that you just got married. When you have the time come down to Frost's and we can talk. From, Skylar._

"Great so now she wants to talk."I said out loud. "Who?"Draco asked. "Skylar."I growled. "She's just trying to mess with your head."He said. "I know."I pouted. He turned my head so I was looking at him. "Don't let her get to you."He kissed me. I kissed him back but with more pressure. His hands went down to my waist and mine gripped his hair. The divider between us and the driver went down and the man stared at us. We stopped and he asked,"Which airport?" "Kawaii Island Airport."Draco said. The screen went back up.


	14. Kawaii Resort

The airplane ride was tiring so me and Draco took a cab to the resort. Kawaii Island Resort was an amazing place. There was an ocean front view in the hotel suite, there was a giant pool, a lazy river, a hot tub, and room service. The room was on the tenth floor. We threw our stuff in the closet and sat in the room. I put on my bathing suit and Draco put on his trunks. We went down to the pool and he cannonballed into the pool. I slipped in slowly and shivered the whole time. The water was warming up. I felt something swim up beside me and it picked me up. "Draco!"I screeched. He laughed and set me down. I smacked his chest,"Why did you scare me?"I asked. The water had gotten very cold. Draco warmed the water back up and kissed me slowly. I kissed him but backed away. I got out of the pool and wrapped up in a towel. I opened the elevator and went up to our room not waiting for Draco. The elevator door opened and I ran down to the room. I shut the door behind me and sat on the edge of the bed. The door opened and Draco held the room key up. "Forgot I had this didn't you?"He smirked. He came over to me and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back hard and my hands entertwined in his hair. He picked me up without breaking the kiss and set me in the middle of the bed.

* * *

When I woke up an arm was wrapped around me. I turned around and saw Draco's sleeping face. I kissed him and said,"Wake up." His eyes were still closed but he smiled. I slid out of his arms and went to the closet. I put my white sundress on and smiled at Draco. "Lets go walk on the beach."I said. He got up and put on some shorts and a tank top. I grabbed his hand and we went down to the beach. I saw a dolphin leaping in the sunrise. I smiled and looked at Draco. He leaned over and kissed me lightly.


End file.
